Veniam petimusque damasque vicissim
by BekaJWP
Summary: The council await Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to report in following the battle of Naboo (TPM)... R


Veniam petimusque damusque vicissim  

BekaJWP

Summary: Following the events of the battle Naboo, the council await Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's report…

Rating: General

Spoilers: TPM

Genre: Angst/Drama 

*********************************************************************

"…Reports are coming in that the Trade Federation's audacious attack upon the peaceful planet of Naboo has failed…"

The blaring Holo snapped off with a hiss, as Mace Windu paced forward. When he spoke, his even tone could not entirely hide the undercurrent of fear and worry.

" This is ridiculous. We should not be hearing this from the Holo-news channel when the battle finished nearly six hours ago. Jinn and Kenobi should have reported in by now. "

The assembled council, semi-circled across the elegant chamber, murmured in agreement. Tension hung between them, almost palatable, over the missing Jedi.  Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi were one of the most accomplished teams in the order. Yet their opponent was unknown. Yet the skills they had described, and the weapon of choice…it pointed to a cult long thought eradicated- the Sith. Could it have defeated the two Jedi?

" I will attempt to contact the palace again "

said Plo Koon. Master Yoda nodded his assent, his expression grave, before softly adding

" Worried we all are, Master Windu. "

Mace met his steady gaze for a moment, before breathing deeply and moving gracefully back to his seat.

Though the blockade had ended, Theed Palace's communications were still down. Static crackled and spat from the Holo-Projector as Plo Koon attempted the link once more. Still no connection. Glances were exchanged around the chamber.

The Holo-news was flicked back on.

"...and now, we have the exclusive first images of this terrible battle, recorded by our very own intrepid reporter, down on Naboo, shortly after the battle ended…"

The main-street of Theed came into view, slightly shaky, swaying as the reporter walked. There was more than one look of disgust in the council at the tone of the presenter's voice- triumphant and breathless that they had won the race to show the first images of the destruction, that the lives forsaken would line their pockets and not another network's.

" Here you can see the aftermath of this dreadful battle, ended less than an hour ago, and the people are still in shock. "

The scene continued to shift, up towards Theed palace and the main plaza. The beautiful architecture and bright sunshine seemed at odds with the events that had occurred. High, smooth walls soared up to domes and towers, sculpted archways led off at either side. The battle had obviously not been fought here, though scorch marks marred some walls, and droids lay motionless and/or destroyed across the smooth cobbles.

In front of the palace, a crowd was gathered of both native species- Naboo and Gungan, differences forgotten under the threat of war and the fear for loved ones. Mainly only the very old and very young waited, the young fidgety and tired, the old worriedly trying to take care of them.

" And here is Queen Amidala herself! This young Queen…"

Amidala emerged from the ornate palace doors. The regal clothing and decorative make-up did not hide the tiredness or joy in her youthful features. Fighter pilots followed behind her handmaidens, and she led…Anakin Skywalker by the hand. She began to speak to the crowd, her lips moving silently as Anakin fidgeted by her side.

The council watched silently, wondering why the young slave boy was not with Qui-Gon and what part he had played in these events.

The Queen continued, and gestured emphatically at Anakin, smiling fondly and ruffling his sandy blonde hair. The crowd erupted into soundless cheers, there joy obvious, and directed to Anakin.

And in the background, a robed figure appeared at the doorway. He stared blankly out for a long moment, and then disappeared into the darkness of the building. Obi-Wan.

Relief washed across the 12 council members. They were not dead. Obi-Wan was alive and walking. Only Adi-Gallia's troubled look did not leave.

" If Padawan Kenobi is safe, as we have seen, then why has neither Jedi reported in     yet? "

She questioned.

Plo Koon answered her from the Holo-Projector.

" Now we will find out. "

The system thrummed to life and connected to Theed Palace. The officer there seemed only slightly wild-eyed, but more than a little awestruck to be talking to the Jedi council. He ran to find the Jedi, and returned, panting, only five minutes later.

" Jedi Kenobi will see you now sir. "

Moments later, the image of Obi-Wan flickered into view at the centre of the chamber. He was compact and slim, his boyish face and trim brown hair making him appear younger than he was.  He stood, shoulders slumped, as though tired and hurt. Scorch marks marred his clothing and robe. He trembled slightly, as though cold, pulling his damaged robe tight to his lean body, knotting his hands together so hard that the knuckles turned white.

Mace Windu spoke first, a hint of reproof in his deep voice.

" Obi-Wan, report on your mission. We also wish to speak to Qui-Gon- you are late in contacting us. "

Blue eyes gazed blankly at the floor of the chamber, before he lifted his face to speak. He moved his lips, and swallowed, then as if with great effort began.

" The…the Trade Federation is defeated. Queen Amidala is- is – safe. The Sith- Qui-Gon- "

he broke off abruptly. His speech was disjointed, soft, disbelieving. The council members waited anxiously for him to continue but he stood as if dazed, wringing his hands, still trembling.

" Defeat the Sith, you did? "

questioned Yoda gently. Obi-Wan nodded curt affirmation, refusing to meet the Master's eyes.

" What happened on the battle Obi-Wan? " 

inquired Mace. He chose to ignore the rudeness of not answering when spoken to, due to his own growing unease at the Padawan's behaviour.

" He…it…attacked- was so strong- we – we fought it…"

his breath was unsteady, his face twisting to stay neutral

"...it knocked me off but Qui-Gon followed- he should have waited- into the service corridor- and the lasers- the lasers split it- "

The report was sketchy, made no sense but no one stopped to ask questions. Obi-Wan seemed unaware of the council, his eyes haunted

" Got through the lasers but I cou-didn't- was too slow "

Agony flashed across his face, his words empty and whispered

" Too fast- it. It killed Qui-Gon "

Twelve identical gazes of horror and shock pierced Obi-Wan. Droplets of blood trickled down his clenched hands as the nails dug into skin, and he fought to maintain control. The last words were choked, as tears began to flood down his cheeks

" When I came out, I killed it "

He looked down, biting his lip tightly; eyes squeezed shut against the pain. Silence echoed in the chamber as grief and guilt overwhelmed the Padawan, and he suddenly seemed so much younger. Too young for this.

 Master Yoda finally broke the silence.

" Stay there you will. Come to Naboo, we will, "

his soft voice reassuring the broken young man, and also the shocked council. The image flickered out, leaving a deathly quiet, each member lost in thought.

Qui-Gon *_the Jedi* _ was an expert warrior. Qui-Gon *_the Jedi* _ was invincible. It was impossible that he could be dead *_impossible that they could be threatened*._

Master Yoda moved slowly from his place, and when he turned to Mace, his eyes were heavy with sorrow.

" To Naboo, we must go. "

*******************************************************************

Review, Review, Review! Don't have to be constructive :D. And dudes, don't flame unless you actually have something helpful to say

Veniam Petimusque Damusque Vicissim : More in sorrow than in anger


End file.
